Lyris
by Sora-Uchiha-cousin
Summary: You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty. (Review)


_Dear Friend,_

_3 years have gone by, and 3 years since i have seen you... It was a Saturday, that much i remember- but i dont like to look back on these memories, they hurt. I still want answers about what happened, you know? Fuck, i cant seem to get over you- i try i really do, but it's hard._

_you were smiling, laughing, and having fun, i didnt see nothing wrong. Was it Yuma when he broke up with you?_

_No, your not that shallow. But still you were enjoying yourself. You wore that black, and green sun dress with a red bow on you waist- and those black slippers, You even jumped into the water when usually you wouldn't cause you were wearing that dress..._

_We had fun..._

* * *

"Aaah! Naru-kun!- plah plah ew sea water!" Smiling brightly, not caring if her dress was like a second layer of skin on her, she jumped onto the blonde strong back, grabbing his muscular arms, wrapping her legs around his mid side and pulling his into the cold water. Blue and Green clashed together as they both laughed, Naruto held out his hand touch his dear friends short spiky pink hair, he frowned, "i still dont get why you would cut you hair Saku-chan." Pulling back, Sakura grinned falling back into the cold water, Naruto chuckled... he didnt know why he asked- it looked good but it was just all sudden the girls werent even with her when it happeded.

Coming back up, the beauty giggled swimming towards the shore- but only getting so far. A pair of musculed arms came around her, trapping her. "Saus-kun s-stop!" He had her tickly side, and he knew it. Wiggling his long fingers more giggles bubbled up her throat, she tilted her head back and met a pair of dark coal eyes. Soft silk hair, which was damp and not sticking up anymore like a chicken butt, his skin was like a baby's, soft and had a yummy fagrent.

"Hn. The others want to leave." She nodded and pulled away, she had alwayed loved Sasuke Uchiha and thought maybe they belong together, but he didnt feel the same. She notice the way he eyed Alu Hoituka, and she wouldnt blame his, she had the most amazing smile, and laugh, with long brown hair and soft orange eyes. And compared to her she was just a girl who lived in the dumps.

He father left her mother and her, when she was born, Her mother worked in a strip club, and she stayed home smoking a pot of weed, she never drinked- maybe from time to time, but not as much as her mother. Never, so she was a joke nobody would notice her, not even Sasuke Uchiha- the prince.

* * *

_You left so sudden,_

_And maybe it was my fault, or the guys- who knows? right? _

_The guys are okay, we just had a party for Naruto, he's 18 now- and Neji wont let him near Hinata because he's an adult. Tenten got a schoolar ship to a high college in Suna, she will be majoring in marshal arts. Ino had went to America with her dad, they will be back in the summer... i dont really know why- she didnt say, but Hinata said something about a cat walk... i dont understand._

_please give me a sign that your okay._

_Sasuke._

* * *

thinking now i wasnt sure what i would do, when the funeral came... i sat at my bed, staring into space- and then finally my sister came into my room, head bowed down and tear dried up on her face. It pained me because that was my second favorite person in the world. i couldnt say who was the first, because it wouldnt be fair... she told me it was time to go, the guys were here to take us. i grabbed her hand, pulling her into my arms, she was close to her- very they both grew up when they meant in kinder and 1st grade, along with the others.

"come, we need to go..." i pulled her along as she covered her face, walking very slowly. I looked at her- it was a depressing sight, she had a black dress that went pass her knees, and high black heels... the ones she gave her. They had the same size in everything, and same taste in music- like sisters. We meant our mother on the way down stairs, she had a tissue in her hand, eyes blood shot- our father had his head down, life gone from his eyes. we always knew he liked her.

"Wheres Lyris?" My heart ached, Lyris. only 3 Months too- Her baby- My Baby. Our Boy. I saw My sister mess with the curls in her beautiful hair, she was still sad- depressed. "The maid has him- she'll be bring his over of couse- now were meet you there, okay?" we both nodded seeing Lyris coming into view, Sora stepped forward taking him into her arms patting down his jet black hair, that stuck up he looked at me with those big green eyes. We were only 15 when we made him- i wont say it was a mistake, no never. but it was a surprise. Sora gave a soft giggle as Lyris held out his little chubby hands to me, i gave a small- small smile taking him into my arms. i cooed at him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "alright ready no-"

Kiba walked in stopping in the doorway. "uhm- sorry but are you guys ready?" I signed and looked to see Sora walk into Kibas arms, they had been friends for 5 years now, and are really close. Our father gave a soft light growl as he watched Kiba slip his arm around Sora waist- he was sad but he still had enough light to protect his daughter.

"Come on-" "wait, Sora-chan get Lyris please i need to get something-" I handed my son to my sister jogging away. I heard her frustrated growl, "But we need to go! Sasuke?!" i didnt look back i told her i would get their myself, and to go ahead without me. She obeyed.

I didnt want to forget, i went up into my room- our room and grabbed the golden chain neckless ignoring the newspaper that held her death.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Died by falling into Leaf Bridge, no eyewitness. Only 15 years old, and schooling at Village High.**

**Leaving behind a son, and mother.**

All was left was a bag full of baby clothes for Lyris, and two bags of tomatos.

* * *

**Hi guys i hope this is good enough to review- it all started when i was walking- no just kidding i was just working on this story at home, for 2 weeks now (we all know thats a lie) lol but yea so i hope i get something, feedback anything. **

**Later!**


End file.
